Apples/The Apple Girl
Apples are not allowed on GD. "The picture itself is not appropriate for our forums given the camera angle used on the subject, and the symbolism of an (innocent) girl (with lots of skin showing) eating an apple (subject of temptation and sin, as well as the downfall of man)" ~Wookie(God) With that sentence, the great leader of GD banned all matters of apples from GD History of the apple The apple is a fruit that grows from a tree. It was first discovered by the amazons who one day climbed a tree and discovered an apple. They called it a bungalow back then. In religious beliefs, it is said that a woman by the name of Eve, stole the an apple which resulted in the downfall of man. What a fucking bitch. The great GD war With the banning of apples within GD, members became furious and begun a crusade after their leader, Wookie. It was because of this battle the people of GD lost one of their most iconic idols. The apple girl was an image that was fought over between Wookie and the members of GD. The war lasted for days, until Wookie used his mighty god powers and teleported off with the apple girl, and casted her into the netherworld. Wookie took it a littler too far when they insinuated that Evangele, a very well-liked GD motherly figure, was a pedophile. This caused Evangele to use Boards less and less until they eventually stopped going or just takes a peek at Boards every month or two. We should really ask ourselves "who is really the pedophile." Us who only sees an innocent girl holding an apple in the picture below, or they, namely Wookie, who sees an upskirt shot and that the picture represents sin? If you're to a retard the answer is clearly Wookie. In all seriousness, this picture would've definitely have been removed even without the apple present, but Wookie's borderline autistic observation of it the apple memeworthy in of itself and the real reason the apple was brought up was because their original bullshit reason for taking it down wasn't good enough so Wookie had to come in full retard to make a better excuse. Since this debacle they've yet to return to GD. Not that anyone wants them back anymore. To this day the apple girl has not been forgotten for she was an image of something pure and innocent, but many scientists believe quote "Most of the time an innocent girl with an apple is not just an innocent girl with an apple". This led GD to believe that the apple girl was indeed evil and thus resulted in a separation between the east and the west. The east, supported the symbolism of the apple girl, meanwhile the west protested that the apple girl was a shameless, sex loving, succubus, who was clearly too sexualized for teenagers and above. The war soon subsided, as both sides came everyone knew talking to Riot, especially during the Boards era, is just like talking to a brick wall. Days went by and people naturally stopped caring. Even posting this image that is the "downfall of mankind" will net you a permaban.